Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Vehicles may be used to transport drivers and passengers. An operator of the vehicle may view objects ahead and to the side of the vehicle during the operation of the vehicle. Passengers in the vehicle may also view objects ahead and to the side of the vehicle.